1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an obstacle detecting system for use in traveling control of automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to an obstacle detecting system capable of monitoring a system malfunction.
2. Background of Related Art
Automotive obstacle detecting systems that are known in the art have a radar designed to transmit radar waves such as light waves and milimetric waves and receive a signal reflected from a detectable zone to acquire an object that lies ahead of the vehicle. In such systems, a collision alarm apparatus is used to measure a distance to an obstacle such as a preceding vehicle, to issue an alarm and to adjust a cruise control apparatus which controls the speed of the vehicle and maintains a distance between the vehicles. These apparatuses, however, are limited due to the lack of performance of the radar due to rain, snow, ice, and/or mud deposits. Because the snow or rain also reflects a beam radiated from the radar, the system may erroneously recognize an obstacle. In order to avoid these deficiencies, a self-diagnostic system has been sought which is designed to diagnose or monitor a malfunction of the radar and error in detecting obstacles.